Fate
by LadyRobinHood
Summary: A young girl falls in love at the age of 7...but he leaves...what will happen if they meet again 8 years later...welcome to warrnambool people!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people it SailorKairi91 here again write another story about Sora and Kairi because they are just the cutest couple. Please R&R and no flames please. I should mention that I do have a lot of author notes in here…but ignore them! It's just me commentating the story without actually being there…but enough about me ON WITH THE STORY!! This story is super dorky but that is me!! And this is like therapy for me and I have got to get this out before I go INSANE!!!!!!

DiScLaImEr: I don't own or know nothin'!! All names of any real teachers that might teach at my school have had their names changed

A.N: this is set in my hometown of Warrnambool (if any of you guys out know where that is and if you know where it is OR you live there…That is so TOTALLY WICKED!!!)

"_Please don't leave me Sora," A small, violet eyed, auburn haired girl whispered to the slightly taller boy in front of her._

"_I am sorry Kairi but I have to" The boy ran his small hands though his brown, spiky hair that was defying gravity. His bright blue eyes met with the tear filled violet eyes of the young girl._

"_Goodbye Kairi" The slowly turned and walked away, leaving the small girl alone and crying…_

That was about ten years ago. The boy was Sora Hikaru, the hottest boy in grade one (yes I fell in love when I was seven). He left in blur of tears, heat and dust. But that's the past I am now 15 and abousulty loving it!! I am in year nine at Destiny College and have great friends. My auburn hair is lovely and long, my bright violet eyes have grown brighter over the years…and between you and me puberty did me wonders. I have gorgeously smooth, long legs and a good size chest. I had a smile that girl in my year level would die for (though my teeth aren't natural…I had braces in year seven). All together I had a great life, though something was missing.

A woke up one beautiful spring morning to the sunrays splashing against my face. I stretched and rolled…off my bed.

"Fuck, shit, bugger it all" I rubbed my head and butt "And this looked like it was going to be a good day"

I dragged myself to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail and whipped on my school uniform. It is a red, green, blue and white dress (A.N it's like the one off _home and away…_I actually wear this uniform). I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mum, Linda, was rushing about like a mad cow. She was already "five minutes late". My mum was a teacher at the local catholic primary school, St Joseph's Primary School. I grabbed at piece of toast and got the hell out of there. I walked about half way to school when a met my over excited friend, Selphie. Her short brown hair flicks out at the bottom bounces around when she skips and her blue eyes sparkle no matter what. Her boy friend Tidus describes her as "Spunky, hyper, and childish".

"Kai!!" Selphie screamed as she skipped down the road. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and squeezed them.

"Hi Selph" I squeaked, "Ok Selph…I kinda need to Breathe!"

Selphie's arms sprung back to her sides but didn't stay there for long as she started dancing and singing again. I joined in singing the Ma-nama-na song from the Muppets _(A.N: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEE THAT SONG!!!). _

We wandered into the school car park and sprinted to our homerooms. I am always late for class because I sleep in.

"BYE SELPH!!!" I screamed while running past the office where I ran into the Fat controller himself…Principal Cid Morison. I fell flat on my butt.

"The second time today!!" I cringed to myself as I looked danger in the face AKA Mr. Morison and smiled.

"Late again Miss Hart?" he questioned me.

"No Mr. Morison, I am never late, I arrive at school at the exact time I want to" I giggled.

Mr. Morison face went from a cherry red to a blackberry purple colour.

"MISS HART!!" He growled

"Bye" I tried to run away but his fat, grubby hand grabbed my overly sized pink school bag.

"As a punishment for being such a smartypants you have to show the new kid around at Recess and lunchtime" He smiled evilly as I tried to protest.

"But Mr. Morison I…"

"Off to class Miss Hart" he pushed me in to direction of the K block. I sighed and slowly made my way to class. I quietly crept into class but Fat Tony heard me _(AN: That's my actually homeroom teacher!!)._

"Miss Hart you shouldn't even try anymore" he boomed as I tried to block the light bouncing off his head.

"Yes Mr. Ealton" and faster than Superman I put my bag in my locker and sat at my seat next to Olette.

"Hey babe! What going on?" she whispered to me

"Nothing much. Got caught be the Fat controller again. Did you know that there is a new kid coming to school today?"

"LADIES!!" Mr Ealton yelled across the classroom, "sorry for interrupting your conversation but I have a class to teach and you're in it so listen up!"

"Sorry" we both whispered as everyone open their English folders and started writing.

(Kairi's writing in bold text and Olette's in Normal)

What's this talk of a new kid?? Didn't we just get one last week?

**No that was a new teacher…By the Gods it was fun when we water-bombed his car…but today it's a new kid! I wonder who he is…?**

Awww! Kai-kai is already in love with him!!

**I AM NOT!! And anyway it COULD be a girl!!! You ever think of that???**

Yeah I did!! Do I look like a blonde?? _(A.N I am sorry bout the blonde "joke" but its personal thing)_

**Do you really want me to answer that??**

BITCH!!

**WHORE!!**

SULT!!

**SKANK!!**

HORNBAG!!

**Well thank you, I take that as a compliment**_ (A.N If you're not from Australia you might not get that joke…but fuck it learn! Hahaha just joking!)_

Someone behind us cleared their throat. Olette and I turned round and came face to face with a very round and bludging beer belly.

"Ladies, may I have a look at that note?" Mr. Ealton said so coldly the room temperature dropped 3 degrees.

I quickly shook my head "No I am sorry"

"Miss Hart, if you don't give me that note, I will take it"

I did the first thing that came into my head…I screwed the paper into a ball and shoved it into… MY MOUTH!! _(A.N my friend Tegan actually did this and she moved away so this is dedicated to you oblivious Idiot Love the Dirty Dreamer)_

"KAIRI HART!! GET THAT PAPER OUT OF YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!!" Mr. Ealton bellowed.

I shook my head and the entire class cheered. The bell rung through out the school and faster than a speeding bullet, Olette and me were out of the classroom. By the time we got to the usual place, I was almost choking on the paper. I spat it out and shot it into the closest bin.

"Babe, that was fan-damn-tasic!" Olette screamed as Roxas, Naminè, Selphie, Rikuu, Tidus, Wakka and Riku walked in.

"We heard about your little stunt" Riku growled

I looked at him, wide eyed and stunned that he would be angry. After all he is the famous "one" the Paint balled and egged the principal's car.

"You always fall for that!" He laughed as he pulled me in for a great bear hug "I am so proud to call you my little sister" He wiped away a fake tear and fanned his face using his hand.

I laughed as everyone came and patted me on the back; we relaxed into our usual chairs and places when the load speaker squeaked on. As we all covered our ears, we managed to hear "Kairi Hart, please report to the office"

"FUCK, SHIT, BUGGER IT ALL!! My detention!!" I screamed while sprinting out of the Usual place to the office, knocking over as many people as humanly possible. As I rounded the last corner, I ran into something hard…or should I say SOMEONE!

I found myself looking at the immense blue sky once again.

"Shit, that's the third time today" I whispered to myself, as a hand appeared in front me. I lightly grabbed it and the person pulled me up.

I slowly dusted the invisible dust off.

"I am so sorry, I'm a complete klutz but thank…" I couldn't continue speaking (which was a first for me) as I looked into the ocean blue eyes that had haunted my dreams for so many years.

As the long, painful seconds passed the thick tension of the silence grew.

"Miss Hart!" the low gruff voice of Mr. Morison bellowed, "there you are!"

He jogged over to where I was standing.

"You have obviously met our new student. Miss Hart meet Sora…"

"Hikaru" I said quietly, trying my hardest not to cry.

"How did you know?" The red-faced principal asked me.

I looked into those crystal blue orbs once more and whispered, "I am sorry"

I took a couple of steps backwards and then full on sprinted, the tears flowing freely.

"MISS HART!!" screamed Mr. Morison

The teenage boy whispered "Kairi…"

I had to get as far away from him as possible. I ran back to the usual place and came to a dead halt when I entered. Everyone looked at me, tears running down my face, my eyes red from crying, my breathing sharp and my whole body shaking.

Riku, Selphie, Roxas and Naminè just took one look at me and knew.

"He's back" all three of them said at once, while the others still bewildered looked at me.

Selphie and Naminè walked over to me and slowly led me over to the couch. I sat down, still completely frozen.

"It will be fine sweetie," Naminè whispered as Selphie explained to the others what was going on.

Riku walked strode over to me and asked, "Where is he?"

"Office" I whispered almost inaudible

Riku nodded to Roxas as they walked out of the Usual Place. After about fifteen minutes the bell went and I had a free period so I went to the music room…

**15 MINUTES AGO AT THE OFFICE…**

Riku and Roxas walked into the office to see Mr. Morison and a kid with spiky brown hair.

"Mr. Morison, we heard you were looking for someone to show the new kid around…well we are your men" Roxas said as he grabbed Riku's shoulders

Mr. Morison looked Riku and Roxas up and down then sighed.

"Ok, you two can show Mr Hikaru around"

The boy turned around. Riku and Roxas's mouths dropped…its was HIM! Their Ex-best friend and an ex-musketeer.

"Sora, this is…"

"Roxas and Riku Hart" Sora said _(A.N Roxas isn't Kairi's brother but he is her cousin)_

"Another person you know Mr. Hikaru," Mr. Morison sighed, "Well off you go Boys, show him everything"

The three boys walked out of the office and into the empty school grounds.

Riku and Roxas turned and looked at the clearly depressed teenager boy.

"Because it is a free period, we will show you around now" Riku said coldly

Sora looked up at Roxas and Riku and whispered, "Where is she?"

"We don't know who you are talking about," Roxas said, "come on, we'll start with the Music Rooms"…

**AT THE MUSIC ROOM**

I finally stopped crying once I reached the music rooms. I entered and, thank god, there was no one in there.

I went to the piano and started playing. _(A.N this song is "In my own time" by Delta Goodrem)_

**So much is happening to me. **

**So much that I can't even see. **

**So many words of wisdom that I am trying to be. **

**Catch me if I should fall. **

**And even more so while I'm standing tall. **

**My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy. **

**I'm spinning around and it's making me ill. **

**You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb. **

**It'll be in my own time. **

**It'll be in my own time. **

**Whispering thoughts in all different ways. **

**That I'm in a daze. **

**My head is spinning around and it's making me dizzy. **

**I'm spinning around and it's making me ill. **

**You don't understand what I'm going through just to find a way to climb. **

**It'll be in my own time. **

**'cause it'll be in my own time. **

**In my own time. **

**In my own time I'll take a chance. **

**In my own time I'll find romance. In my own time. **

**It'll be mine. **

**After the clouds there'll be the rain. **

**After the sun there'll be the moon it doesn't matter. **

**'cause it'll be in my own time**

"Kairi…" a deep, masculine voice whispered.

I whipped my head around to the door to come face to face with…him.

"Oh the Gods!" I exclaimed

"SORA! Where are you?" Screamed Riku

I couldn't breathe, everything was spinning…the last thing remember was Sora, running towards me.

"Kai-Kai? Wake up! Please" a voice calling me.

I moaned, "Just five more minutes Riku"

The voice laughed, "That's My Kairi!"

My eyes snapped open at that remark. I looked Sora in the face.

"No…no…NO!" I jumped up and proceeded to run to the door…but I fell down.

_Prefect time for my legs to be asleep!! _I screamed in my head. I climbed up onto a table and shyly looked over at Sora. He had defiantly grown and mature. His hair was still brown but even spikier and wilder. He had to be at least 6 foot and was well built for a 15 year old. But his eyes were still the same, full of innocence, fun and evil thoughts. He walked over to me and I noticed that he had huge feet.

_Hmm…big feet equal a big…_I mentally slapped myself. He came close to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I quickly shrugged it off and jumped off the table yelling "Riku! Roxas!"

Sora grabbed my wrist.

"Kairi, please talk to me"

"No" I looked at him, my eyes swelling with tears "I am not strong enough"

I ran out the door, almost running into Riku and Roxas.

I sprinted out to the oval and collapsed in the middle _(A.N just like in all the T.V shows and Movies). _I couldn't take it. I had to let it out. A high-pitched scream bounced off all the walls, echoing throughout the school.

_How can the guy I love… LOVED… be back… he said he was going away for good_

A small hand appeared on my left shoulder. I looked and saw Naminè with Selphie running behind her. She smiled gently as Selphie appeared at her side, huffing and puffing

"We…are…sorry" That's all Selphie managed to say before falling down beside me. Naminè sat down next to me on the left and place her head on my shoulder. After she caught her breath, Selphie did the same thing (except on the opposite shoulder). After 10 minutes of silence, Naminè spoke.

"You will have to speak to him sometime, Kai"

"I know" I sighed "it is just…I am not strong enough"

"But you don't love him anymore…do you?" Selphie asked

I looked, blankly, up at the sky. The question hung in the air, like a foul gas.

"Selph, did you fart?" Naminè whispered

Selphie turned cherry red and giggled like a three year old, then turned to me and asked

"You do, don't you?"

I smiled and said "I do…I just pushed the feelings I had so far down, they just all came up when I saw him today"

I looked at my two best friends and questioned them

"What am I going to do?"

"WE ARE GOING TO GET CHOCOLATE AND CONDENSED MILK!!" They both screamed as they pulled me up.

"What did I do to deserve friends like you guys?" I laughed

"We get paid by your brother" Selphie muttered

All three of us burst out laughing as we walked back to classes.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Naminè was dared to kiss Roxas at lunch, which ended up as a full on make out session, Riku made us take more photos of him to send off to various modelling agencies, we painted a soccer ball on Mr. Ealton's head while he slept during S.O.S.E, Tidus was having withdrawal symptoms from lack of coffee, twitching like a mad man and repeating "coffee, coffee, coffee" over and over again and I managed to avoid to Sora. Overall, I guess it did turn out to be a good day…or so I thought.

"Bye Naminè, have fun with Roxas!" I winked as I walked home. Naminè turned bright red and hopped into her Mum's car. I skipped out of the school grounds and went to cross the road but someone pulled me back…AND KISSED ME!! My whole body turned into jelly, I would have collapsed but the person kissing me was holding me up. Due to the need of oxygen, we broke apart, but I kept my eyes closed tight.

"What will happen when I open my eyes?" I questioned the mystery man (I could only hope it was a guy)

"Open them and find out" a deep voice replied, the same voice that called to me before.

My eyes fluttered open and saw the one I loved…Sora. I started walking backwards but ran into a pole.

"Please don't run away again Kai-Kai" Sora pleaded

I stayed in the one spot, avoiding his gaze. Minutes, that felt like hours, days, weeks, months and years, passed, when I finally spoke up.

"Did you forget me?"

"Kairi, look at me" Sora said

My violet eyes slow connected with his…those deep cerulean blue orbs.

"How could I ever forget you? You made me so happy the day we met…and it killed me the day I left"

I looked at him in horror, awe and shock.

"It killed you? You were the one that LEFT!!" I screamed

"Kai-Kai, I didn't want to leave, you know that!" Sora said

"I didn't know that! You left me here, alone, when you had the option to stay" I was close to tears.

"Kai-Kai…" he pleaded

"You last the right to call me that when you walked out of that classroom" I snapped

"Please Kai, don't do this"

I could feel the warm tears run down my cheeks and my bottom lip was quivering. I turned my back to him and grabbed my arms.

"N…n…no" I stuttered

I walked away and looked back at Sora, who was frozen to that one spot with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I am sorry…I don't want to be hurt again," I whispered

I silently walked home, listening to every depressing and/or love song that was on my I-pod.

I turned into my driveway and saw Riku, waiting on front step. His grey blue eyes staring into mine, as if reading my mind.

"Come on here sis" he called me over.

I sat down next to him and whispered

"Was I wrong, do you think, to think that something could happen?"

Riku wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me gently

"Do you love him?" he asked

"Yes" I blushed

"Then the wanker is your's for the taking" he laughed

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and giggled

"Thanks Riku!"

"No problem Kai! Now I need a favour…"

"NO!" I screamed " I am not taking anymore photos of you! Anyway I have a man to get back!" I jumped off the step and sprinted down the street…but sprinted right back 5 minutes later because I didn't know where he lived!

I found Riku in the lounge room, trying to take pictures of himself.

"RIKU!!" I screamed.

He jumped and squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Kairi! What is it?"

"Where does Sora live?"

Riku scratched his head for two seconds and then a light blub appeared above his head.

"He lives down by the beach with his mum"

"They are still living in the same house??" I question my older brother

"Yep"

And quicker than the speed of light, I was speeding down the street again.

**30 seconds later…**

I arrived at Sora's house.

"I don't know how I got here in 30 seconds," I questioned myself "But here goes nothing"

I rang the doorbell and a small woman answered it.

"Kairi Hart?"

"Yes?"

She placed a hand just above her heart and laughed

"I haven't seen you in years! My dear, you have grown!"

"Oh! Mrs Hikaru, thank you so much! I was wondering if Sora was around?"

"He went in the backyard a little while ago" she sighed "you should find him out there"

Mrs Hikaru led me to the backyard and muttered something about getting me "something to eat".

I looked around at the backyard and memories started to flood back…all the times we play games, all those sandcastles, mud huts and the old tree house…THE TREEHOUSE!!

I walked over to the old oak tree near the back fence and saw that it was still in tact.

_After all these years it's still here _I thought to myself as I slowly started to climb the Big tree.

I came to the door of the tree house and whispered "Sora?"

A voice came from the tree house

"Mum I told I don't want to talk about it"

I pulled myself up into the small building.

"It's not your mum Sora"

I crawled over to the teenaged boy, who was curled up into a ball against the wall.

"Do you know that when my mum told I was moving in grade one I spent three hours, up in this unsafe, disaster zone in the same position, crying because I didn't want to leave you" Sora whispered

"No…but I did the same thing when you told me you were leaving" I sniffed

Sora looked at me, his eyes were bloodshot and the blue had turned to a dull grey.

"Sora…" I whispered as I placed my hand on his warm, tear stained cheek

"Kairi, I am so sorry"

"Don't say that, please. It is in the past. Lets just care about what going on here and now" I smiled

Sora leaned in so close I could feel his hot breath on my face. I bit my bottom lip and slowly closed the gap between us. His lips are so soft I couldn't believe it. Sora's hands started massaging my neck. I ran my hands through his hair, while Sora was gently pulling me down.

"What do you think they're doing?" A high-pitched voice came out of nowhere followed by " shut up" or "shhh!"

Sora and I broke apart and looked at each other and smiled.

We both crawled over top the edge of the tree house and looked down. We saw Riku holding Rikuu's hand, Roxas giving Naminè a piggyback ride, Olette and Wakka wagging their eyebrows and Tidus sitting on Selphie.

"Can we help you?" I asked my suspicious looking friends

"No" they replied in unison

"Good" Sora said as he pulled me back into the tree house

"OI!! SORA DAIREN HIKARU! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND DOESN'T MEAN I AM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SNOGGING MY SISTER!!"

_Things are finally back to normal…_

So…what did you think?? If you have any questions, comments or maybe you just wanna talk just press that purple button down there. Your review is important to us and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Plus my younger brother is in hospital and the reviews will save his life

Love ya all

SailorKairi91 xoxoxox


	2. Chapter 2

'Ello again people in fan fiction world, it's me Sailorkairi91!! This is the second and maybe the last chapter of **Fate **(I will see how I feel after posting this chapter and see what people think)Thank you for all the people who review! It brightened my day!! COOKIES FOR ALL!!! I am now on holidays, and enjoying every minute!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Now the story…

DiScLaImEr: I am slowly saving my moneyies until I have enough to buy the rights to Kingdom Hearts and then Sora will be all mine MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! But until then I own nothing!!

**Fate…screwed us over**

I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes. A wave of panic and terror washed over me as I wasn't in my bedroom...I was far from it.

I looked around and I calmed down when I heard Riku and Rikuu's snores coming from the corner. I saw Naminè asleep with Roxas's arms around her protectively, Selphie moaning something about "pixie stixs" _(A.N is that how you spell it??)_, Tidus doing the same except screaming "coffee" and Olette asleep on top of Wakka. I smiled sleepily and went to lie back down, but was pulled back own by a pair of big hands. I gasped in surprise as I saw the dazzling blue eyes that had kept me awake most of the night.

"Good Morning Princess!" Sora gave me a quick peck on the lips

"Morning Sora," I smiled and looked at my watch "we really should get to school"

"Yeah," He looked over my shoulder "How should we wake them up?"

"I have that covered" I leaned down on to his soft lips and pulled my hand back and press down hard on a…FOGHORN!!!

The ear piercing sound echo through the tree house, and continued for three blocks. Following this sound was a chorus of "Fuck…Kairi! Turn it off", "Am I at school? Did they change the bell?!" and Riku mumbled quietly "Just five more minutes mum"

Sora jumped up and kicked everyone

"Come on guys, up and at them"

One by one every rolled out of the tree house. I started to climb down, but my foot slipped and I fell down to the harsh below. I closed my eyes and waited for cold hard ground to hit my back…but it never came. Instead two warm arms caught my small body. I passionately kissed my rescuer, knowing that it was Sora.

"EWWWWW, Kairi what are you doing?" screamed Rikuu

My eyes snapped open and saw a very shocked Riku standing there frozen.

We both screamed and Riku let me fall to the ground. I landed with a thump

"Fuck, Shit, bugger it all Riku! I thought you were Sora" I gagged as I tried to spit out all the saliva in my mouth.

Riku was speechless, for once, as he was doing the same thing I was doing. The entire group was laughing their Asses off. My cheeks starting burning and turn ten different shades of red. Sora wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered

"How about you kiss the real thing" his eyebrows wagging suggestively.

I leaned in and captured his lips in a quick and sweet kiss.

"Oh my god! That is so sweet babe!" Olette commented

"Get a room" Yelled Tidus

Sora and I quickly jumped apart as everyone walked out Sora's front door, trying desperately to avoid Mrs. Hikaru offered us more food. We started off down the road singing a chorus of "Men in tights" _(A.N I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE THIS SONG AND THAT MOVIE) _by the time we got to school it was five to nine.

"Oh shit! We are so dead Olette!" I said

"Oi! I am in your class too, baby! Being late on my first day isn't a good impression," Sora whispered

The group broke into a sprint as they raced to they respective homerooms. Olette, Sora and I crawled into class on our hands and knees

"It is not going to work Miss Hart and groupies. Just take your seats and we will get class started" Mr. Ealton stated without turning his back away from the whiteboard.

Olette and I took our seats at the back, while Sora sat at the front of the class with some boys.

As Mr. Ealton went through the Daily bulletin, Sora and I couldn't keep our eyes off of each other. Mr. Ealton raspy cough broke my train of thought.

"Mr Hikaru will you please stop staring at Miss Hart. Same to you Miss Hart" Mr. Ealton glared at both of us "Now if you don't mind, I have some news"

The whole class looked up at him, squinting at the bright light bouncing off his head.

"There is a new girl coming to class today…"

The door flew open and standing there was a vision in beauty. She was tall, leggy; blonde with blue eyes and a smile the guys would die for.

"Is this room K6?" The angelic voice rang through the classroom.

"Yes this would be and you must be Larxene Jacobs. Welcome to… " Mr. Ealton asked but a high-pitched scream interrupted him. Everyone looked in the direction of the scream and found Sora, as white as a new I-pod and eyes as wide as C.D's.

The new girl gasped then flashed that smile.

"Sora bear, is that you?" she whispered

Sora eyes disappeared into the back of his head and his legs buckled under him. He fell down, just missing the table.

"BABE!" I screamed as I ran to his side.

I lifted his head onto my lap and started to stroke his hair, whispering, "Wake up Sora"

"EXCUSE ME! BUT CAN YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND" Larxene squealed

I looked at the blonde beauty in shock. _How dare she say My Sora is her's _I thought to myself as I pulled myself off the ground.

"Excuse me but this man over there" I pointed towards the limp Sora "is mine"

"I can tell you he is not!" Larxene hissed

"Prove it biatch!"

"OK!" she pulled out her wallet and threw it in my direction. I caught it and saw the thing that broke my heart. Larxene and Sora…KISSING!!

"It is fake! It has to be," I whispered as I threw it back

A soft moan cut of Larxene before she could reply. The entire class looked over at Sora as he slowly, and gently lifted his self up.

"Kai-Kai, I had the weirdest dream…"

"Don't you DARE talk to me you two timing wanker" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I sprinted out of the small room, tears streaming down my cheeks. I ran as fast as I could to the usual place, knowing that Sora didn't know where it was.

By the time I got there, Olette had already around up the girls. Selphie ran to my side, along with Naminè, Rikuu and Olette.

"We didn't know sweetie," Naminè whispered as I sat down on the couch.

I shook my head and wiped away the cold tears.

"No…I should have known…it was too good to be true"

All the girls looked at each other and shook their heads. Rikuu smiled as said

"We still have chocolate and condensed milk left over from yesterday! Lets pig out!!"

All through recess, we sat there, eating until there was none left and gossiping about how all men are stupid wankers and should have rocks thrown at them. The boys (Riku, Roxas, Tidus and Wakka) walked in at the end of recess and saw a pack of chocolate covered girls who were giving them the evil eye.

"W…w…what happened" Tidus bravely stuttered

"I found out the Sora the Wanker, had another girlfriend" I stated while shoving a mars bar in my mouth.

Riku went wide-eyed and looked sharply at Roxas. They both nodded and yelled

"WE WILL KILL THE PRICK!!" they went sprinting out the door

"Kairi, we have to go after them!" Naminè squealed

I looked at her, shocked and my eyebrows going through the roof.

"You don't want your favourite brother and cousin to go to jail for killing Sora" Selphie said as she jumped up and ran through the door, grabbing me on the way.

We ran through the entire school, looking for the boys. I collapsed half way, because after eating 2kg of chocolate, I couldn't keep up. As I collapsed on the ground, I heard the heavy footsteps of the fat controller behind me.

"Go…save yourselves" I whispered to the girls as they ran off towards the library.

"Well, well, well miss Hart. I heard you missed a bit of class today" Mr. Morison stated

"Ummm… I had "women's troubles". You know what I am talking about" I said

"I don't care what kind of "troubles" you had Miss Hart. That's a detention"

"Fuck, Shit, bugger it all" I muttered under my breath. As I pulled myself up, a dozen or so pink slips fell out of my dress pocket _(A.N pink slips are what you get for many useless reasons and there are to many too mention. Let's just say you get them, when you get in "trouble") _

"Ok…Runaway" I sprinted towards the library screaming "See you in detention"

After the "incident" the day was relatively normal. Naminè and Roxas got caught making out in the back of the hall, Wakka gave us all a lecture on Safe sex, the teachers found Tidus's stash…of COFFEE, _(A.N I know what you were all thinking "Tidus is on drugs", but I am not that wired) _Rikuu found the pictures that Riku was trying to take of himself and they found there way onto a VERY interesting website _(A.N the website is __ really I am not that sick mined) _and I avoided the prick of a wanker…you know who I am talking about.

After the final Bell rang, I slowly made my way to D10, also known as the detention room. I sighed; knowing that my mother will kill me when she found out I was in detention. I slowly turned the doorknob and came face to face with the detention Nazi, Mrs Jorika.

"Come, Sit, Do, Work!" She barked at me. I jumped up and slowly sallowed as I turned to the seats and saw the face and the eyes that made my legs turn to jelly but my heart brake in half. My breath was caught in my throat and I couldn't speak or move. Sora couldn't take his eyes off me and his mouth kept opening and shutting like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. I quickly regained my posture and walked to the seat in front of Sora. Mrs. Jorika gave me the evil eye then went back to her magazine. I whipped out my English folder and began to write the essay we had to do. After about five minutes, a screwed up piece of paper landed in front of me. I knew immediately whom it was from

_Sora…please don't do this. I have to be strong…_A sweet, worried and deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Please read it Kai…I mean Kairi"

I flatted out the small piece of paper and read it:

**My dear Sweet Princess Kairi,**

**I am so sorry! Words do not describe how sorry I am.**

**Larxene and me ended ages ago, it didn't feel right going out with a girl that wasn't you. She didn't except that we had broken up and still thinks we are…well you know…babe I am sorry! I didn't know she was going to show up. I love you and only you and that will NEVER change. Fate might have screwed us over but it also brought as together. Life might go on but I die without you **_(A.N this is a modified line from the Movie 'Rent'. Best movie ever!!!_

**Always yours for forever and ever**

**Sora **

I re-read it three times before I turned around to Sora. He looked just as bad as he did yesterday, blood-shot eyes and a smile that was masking all the pain I just knew he was feeling as I was felling it to. I slowly smiled as the warm tears ran down my cheeks. Sora reached out and placed his hand on my cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb. The detention bell and Mrs. Jorika went rushing out of the room saying, "finally I am free, from these juvenile delinquents". Sora stood up and offered me his hand. I blushed and accepted it gratefully.

"Sora," I whispered "I am sorry for calling you a two-timing wanker" I looked down at the floor acting like it was the most interesting thing in the world _(A.N I think everyone has done this at some point in their life…well I am here to tell you that the floor is very interesting :p)_

"Kai-Kai…I am allowed to call you that again?" I nodded "I am sorry about Larxene"

I kissed his cheek lightly and muttered, "It wasn't your fault"

We exited the classroom holding each other close.

_This is so right…this is so…_my thoughts were interrupted once again by a ear-piecing, shrill scream. Sora and I jumped about a metre in the air, when we saw Larxene and I can tell you, she was no longer the beauty that she was this morning. Her once blonde straight hair was now a dirty brown, teased and had leaves and twigs in it. Her sparkling blue eyes were red with anger and green with envy and her perfect teeth and smile had…well its very had to describe _(A.N actually I just couldn't find the words to describe it…I am soooooooo lazy!!!)_

"Googley Bear, what are you doing with that sult?" She hissed through clenched teeth

Sora let go of me and marched up to her.

"1. Stop calling me googley bear 2. I am with her because she is my girlfriend and 3. SHE IS NOT A SULT!!" Sora screamed at Larxene

"You're CHEATING on me?" Larxene's eyes went as wide as DVD's

"How can I cheat on you when we aren't going out!!" Sora hissed back

"So you don't want any of this?" Larxene pulled Sora to her and stuffed her tongue into his mouth. Sora tired to pull back in disgust pull that made Larxene pull him closer. I went over to Larxene and tapped her shoulder. Her head whipped around and she hissed "yes?" I smiled angelically, then quickly raised my hand and brought it down on her cheek. I hit her with all the power I could muster (which was a lot!).

"You Bitch! How DARE you kiss MY boyfriend!! I don't want to see you or your dirty, slutly little face around her again! Now get the hell out of my face!"

Larxene opened her mouth to say something but Naminè, Selphie, Rikuu, Olette, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Roxas and Sora appeared at my side. She looked at me and gave me a fake smile.

"Excuse Me," she whispered as she made her way through the crowd of people. She looked back at us and I gave her the evil eye. She jumped up and quickly ran to the closest door. Everyone started laughing. I turned to Sora and said " I would die without you too Sora" I leaned in for a kiss and waited. I opened one of my eyes and found Sora looking at me, smiling.

"What?" I asked him

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world, did you know that?"

"Yeah I did! Now come here" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long lust fill kiss. A bunch of wolf whistles, awe's and "get a room's", Sora and I pulled apart.

"You were right," I whispered " Fate did screw us"

Sora looked back at me in shock. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way"

**Fin**

So what did you think??? It took me awhile to update as I had a SERIOUS case of writers block!! It was so bad!! I wish to thank my brother Sam for helping me. And I have decided that this is the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews you have written…and the ones you are about to write…NOW!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe I love you all **#kiss kiss#**

Lots of Love

Sailorkairi91


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!! Its me sailorkairi91, I am just here to say that I am THINKING about writing a squeal to FATE but I am still unsure…it might be called Destiny…or something around those lines?? What do you think?? All suggestions will be helpful!! Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!! I love you all!!!

Sailorkairi91


End file.
